Leaving My Livid Angel
by Velvet-Skye
Summary: Enemies will find out and target their foes greatest weakness. Jack Sparrow is not going to let that happen, therefore he decides to let her go. Acceptance of such decision could be difficult, will they both accept? A short Jack/OC fic.
1. Breaking the Engagement

_A/N: This is just a short story that I wrote, I hope you all enjoy it. This story is already finished and is only a few chapters long. So I will be updating this story quicker than my other one, "Treacherous Values". _

_-Ana_

**Chapter 1: Breaking of Engagement**

"Rebecca!" Jack Sparrow called to the woman sashaying angrily away from him. His cheek still seared from her slap.

"Yes?" The blonde turned around haughtily, her green eyes piercing him. Anger blazed through the eyes that pinned him menacingly, but under that anger, he saw a glint of hurt that was quickly masked.

"Please just understand--" Jack started. She cut him off with an indignant shriek.

"Understand! Understand what Jack?" Her face was flustered from anger and she whipped out her fan. She started fanning herself vigorously, as she tried to compose and control herself. Rebecca cleared her throat and walked up to him, her heels clicking on the marble floor of the Turner household. Even though Jack was slightly intimidated by the petite woman, he stood his ground.

"Yes…understand Rebecca; do ye know the meanin' of the word?" He asked rather rudely. She glared at him, her pretty eyes sparkling angrily and her lips pursed tightly.

"Actually yes I do!" Rebecca yelled as she whacked his arm hard with her fan. Jack yelped obviously caught of guard.

"Good well try to understand that I didn't mean te hurt ye," Jack said as he looked at Rebecca warily. She looked at him for a long while and then muttered a low 'no'.

"I beg yer pardon?" Jack asked, not clearly understanding.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed as she kicked his shin and started thwacking him with her fan, soon enough she discarded her fan and started throwing punches. Jack blocked the punches as she screeched. Rebecca looked like a crazy woman as she balled her fists, her hair had come undone and her face was cherry red.

Will Turner ran in to see what was happening; he looked with wide eyes as he ran up to Rebecca. He firmly grabbed her waist and pulled her off Jack.

"Let. Me. Go. Will." She growled furiously as she twisted roughly in his arms trying to pry herself loose.

"I will! Just calm down. Promise not to hurt Jack?" Will said frantically. After a few moments she nodded reluctantly and he let her go cautiously, making sure she didn't decide to attack Jack again. She huffed irritably as she adjusted her green gown and smoothed the velvet material. She then stuck her nose in the air self-importantly and full of pride as she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot repeatedly.

"What happened?" Will said as he guardedly looked at Rebecca.

"Ask _him_," she spat out, her green eyes flashing with raw anger.

"Jack what happened?" Will said exasperatedly. Three months ago, he had warned Jack about Elizabeth's cousin and her temperament. He deliberately told Jack to stay away from her, that she wasn't the type of woman to fool, and most importantly to anger. However, of course, being Jack, he did the opposite. Over the span of about two months, Rebecca had hopelessly fallen in love with Jack and his charm, while Jack surprisingly fell for her too. Shockingly Jack had proposed to her, insisting that he would take her to travel the seas and get married in an exotic country. They were engaged for a month, counting today. Will knew they fought a lot, but they usually worked things out between themselves at the end. Today though, Rebecca was beyond angry and he knew he had to interfere before she killed Jack.

"I-um- well. I'm leavin'," Jack said awkwardly. Will looked at him questioningly, it wasn't normal for Jack to stutter. Jack was an arrogant man, who with every word and sentence carried self-importance.

"Well all right. It was settled before that you were leaving with Rebecca next week but if you decided it be better to leave tomorrow, then it can be arranged," Will said, a look of question on his face, he had a bad feeling.

"The problem is, I decided she isn't coming. We aren't together anymore."

Will's jaw dropped, now he understood why Rebecca had lost it. He himself was having murderous feelings bubbling to the surface.

"What?" Will hissed, hoping to any greater force that he heard wrong.

"We aren't together anymore. He broke the engagement," Rebecca said loudly and angrily, to nobody in particular. She huffed angrily again and stormed out of the room, leaving both men. Jack shifted uncomfortable as Will looked at him darkly.

"Get your things Jack, and leave," Will said trying his best to suppress his anger as he walked out rigidly from the room. Jack sighed and had known that it wasn't going to be easy. He stumbled onto a chair as he rubbed his temples tiredly.

**Review Please! :)**


	2. Finding Strength

**Chapter 2: Finding Strength**

Rebecca sat in her room at her writing desk. Her anger was simmering and she felt so angry that she felt she would explode. Never in her life had she felt this upset. Disappointment, betrayal, hurt and so many other upsetting emotions concocted the flawless blood-red rage.

Rebecca sighed trying to control herself, the pounding of rushing blood in her ears was deafening. She needed to be strong and to stay under control. Rebecca took out parchment and for a few minutes just stared at the blank sheet angrily. She then hastily took out a quill and inkbottle and started to write a letter.

--

Jack sat on the chair, and thought of Rebecca. Rebecca Theos. She was a challenge for him since the beginning, a complex puzzle for him to solve. He had fallen for her hard and fast when he met her, he knew her more than any other woman he ever knew, but she remained exciting and never bored him. She wasn't the perfect porcelain doll gorgeous, she had features that seemed too rough for a female, but nevertheless she was beautiful and had a unique type of beauty. What kept Jack on his toes was her heated personality; a mixture of intelligence, wit, charm, strength, and raw passion.

Rebecca wasn't the regular sweet, selfless, caring woman every man searched for. Sure, she had an inkling of those traits but her selfishness and pride ruled her personality. Jack believed that they were traits of a pirate, especially her admirable inner strength. She was one to stand up to anybody, anywhere and she dove into her problems to solve them instead of running from them. Rebecca was a strong pirate at heart, and he felt that he could always find strength in her, and she in him.

But of course, he knew he couldn't be with her. He was afraid. Captain Sparrow was afraid. He had been afraid of loving her at the beginning and he remembered how he had broken off with her, for he felt he had to end it before he truly couldn't.

_--Flashback--_

_Jack had admitted that he loved Rebecca Theos, and it wasn't sitting to well with him. He felt the need to detach himself from her quickly, in other words, push her away. He was a pirate, namely the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow and he wasn't supposed to love, at least in his mind. He walked into her room after knocking and no response, he looked around hesitantly for the blonde. Jack's attention was drawn to her bathroom door when he heard her humming to herself. He crept to the door and then knocked softly._

"_Come in," she murmured and he did. She was in a bathtub, the foamy water veiling what lay beneath. Her blonde hair was clipped up with emerald encrusted clips, which he had given to her. Some of her hair was damp, and moist tendrils adorned her face. Rebecca's eyes pierced him and she smirked at him lightly._

"_What do you want…Jack?" She asked in a mellow tone as she brought a sponge to her neck and scrubbed smoothly. Jack gave a sigh, she was in such a pleasant mood and he felt awful for what he was about to do._

"_I came te say that things between us aren't workin' for the best and I believe we should go our separate ways luv," he said as he looked at her with his dark eyes. He saw sheer anger mingle with confusion and hurt in her green eyes. She then sneered at him as she dumped the sponge in the tub._

"_Alright then, it's clear you don't want me so I shall not waste your time any longer. You can start going your separate way now…there's the door," Rebecca snipped and pointed to the door as she tried to remain calm._

"_I'm sorry," Jack said sincerely. He regretted when he saw her face contort in rage, dip her hand in the water and retrieve a soaking sponge. Before he could react, she threw it at his face, the sponge spattering foamy water into his eyes, he hissed at the stinging but managed to quickly duck down when a soap bar headed his way. Jack blinked repeatedly trying to alleviate the stinging sensation in his eyes to go away, and swiftly left before she could find other objects to throw._

_--End of Flashback--_

Jack chuckled at the memory; she was such a temperamental person. Will and Elizabeth had warned him about her personality 'issues', but they never warned him he would fall in love with her…including her 'issues'. The week after the incident of detaching himself from her, he had returned to her asking for another chance and asking for forgiveness. Of course, he didn't lavish her with flowers and bon-bons or fell to his knees and read poetry to her or sang a ballad to her. However, he offered his honesty, and explained to her how he had felt when he admitted he was in love with her. Rebecca, somewhat predictably, didn't take him in immediately, but after a few gifts (expensive ones); she gave him the second chance he desired.

Jack had conquered the fear of loving, and he was no longer afraid of it. He learned it wasn't such a bad feeling and decided he liked loving her, a lot. But a new fear had taken a hold of him, he was afraid of something dreadful happening to her. Jack knew he had many enemies, and he was one of the most wanted men in the world.

Jack acknowledged that enemies always used the best method of hurting their foes, so they targeted their greatest weakness. Jack's greatest weakness and his breaking point was to let something bad happen to Rebecca. If they found out about Jack's greatest treasure they wouldn't hesitate to break it, breaking it would break Jack. He knew it would be unbearably difficult to live without Rebecca, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let something horrible happen to her.

If they hurt Rebecca, he would be suffering a thousand times worse than he was hurting himself now leaving her. It could be that he was a little selfish, not completely considering her feelings and decisions in this scenario, but he knew he just couldn't let anything happen to her. In the end, they were both suffering, but not as much as Jack would if he let her die a horrible and torturous death. He just wanted her to be safe, even if it meant giving her up.

_**Review Please! :)**_


	3. Venomous Anger

**Chapter 3: Venomous Anger**

Jack grudgingly walked up the swirling staircase of the Turner's house and slowly walked to Rebecca's room, dreading to go in there, but needing to. He knocked firmly on the door and waited tensely. Jack heard shuffling and then light padding across the floor.

Rebecca knew who it was, after sealing her letter with wax; she placed it on the desk and shuffled to the door. She hesitated at the door but then used her inner strength to open it.

Jack was met with angry green eyes and briefly saw a shimmer of hurt beneath the chaotic rage. She wore a red silk nightgown and her blonde hair was down that curled at the bottom cutely. Rebecca huffed irritated, as she turned around and walked to her bed. She noisily sat on it as she attached her eyes on his form. He followed her in and went to his drawer to retrieve his compass and other effects. Every time he made up his mind to speak to her, he would stop himself stubbornly.

"Why?" She snapped at last, her stare unwavering and solid, "You said you loved me and weren't afraid anymore. I just don't understand how you could just…leave me!"

"Luv- I do still love ye, never question me love for ye. That's why ye have to understand that I'm leaving ye because I love ye te much!"

"Well that doesn't make any sense at all! If you're not afraid then why are you running? If you loved me that much you wouldn't leave me. You would want me at your side!" Rebecca yelled angrily but Jack could see there was something cracking within her. It shocked Jack at how intensely it hurt him to see her hurt. Her strength was failing and the strength holding her heart together was waning.

"I love ye. I am leavin' ye because I wouldn't be able to live if something horrible ever happened te ye. We both have to move on-"

"Go our separate ways and so on! Yes Jack, I know! You fed me the same dirt last time!" Rebecca bellowed as she breathed in raggedly, trying to stay calm. She was once again on the borderline of losing control. Jack felt a wave of anger pulsate through his veins, he was angry that she didn't understand that he was breaking his own heart by letting her go.

"I am doing this fer yer own good," he said fiercely and he saw how more anger rippled through her green irises.

"Really? Or is it for your own good? You're giving us up, just for you to avoid being hurt? You selfish git! Did you ever think of how I would feel if something horrible happened to you? It was a risk I was willing to take, and I thought you would want to too." Rebecca snarled viciously as she grabbed a lush pillow and flung it at him, but he dodged it easily. By the look on his face Rebecca could tell he didn't really think about her feelings, and that he wasn't going to change his mind.

She slid off the bed, her bare feet touching the cool marble ground. Rebecca stayed there for a few minutes just fuming. She then stomped up to him and smashed her lips on his. Jack's eyes widened but he resisted and remained impassive. She pressed her lips against his more harshly, trying to persuade him to kiss her back. Rebecca growled angrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip roughly making him bleed and groan.

She separated her lips from his and looked him abrasively in the eye, a dot of crimson blood on her lips. Rebecca hissed and then pressed her lips gently against his again, this time she opened her mouth and licked soothingly at his small wound. Jack couldn't resist anymore and with a strong animalistic growl wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed himself against her and returned the kiss with a rivaling fervor. They both fought for dominance, feeding the kiss with anger and hurt. The passion of love and rage mixed in the kiss. Rebecca broke the kiss breathlessly and rested her head on his chest. Once they controlled their breathing she tilted her head up and looked at him in the eye ruthlessly, yet she couldn't help but show a bit of hurt in her intent gaze. Rebecca's gaze hardened and she ripped herself away from him.

"Leave and never come back," she sneered venomously.

"I wasn't planning te luv," Jack said with the same venom, as he grabbed his effects and left without another word.

**Review Please :)**


	4. Aggressive Despair

**Chapter 4: Aggressive Despair**

Rebecca grasped the bedpost for support a few moments after Jack left the house. Her chest throbbed painfully and every beat her heart took seemed to spread an excruciating pain through her body. She gasped for air as she helplessly let her heart shatter.

"Jack," she whispered brokenly, as she let sorrow drown her rage, "Jack," she repeated.

"Rebecca?" came the concerned voice of Elizabeth Swann as she opened the door. Elizabeth and Will had heard the entire exchange and Will had informed her of the broken engagement.

"Oh Becca!" Elizabeth exclaimed sadly, as she ran to the blonde woman.

"Lizzie! J-Jack left! It hurts!" Rebecca whispered forcefully yet broken-heartedly. She never thought broken hearts were so painful to deal with and the helplessness that overcame her drained her remaining strength, leaving her completely overwhelmed. Elizabeth hugged her cousin and cradled her in her arms.

"I know Becca, I know," Elizabeth said sadly, "Let's lay you on the bed darling."

Rebecca nodded stiffly and then peered into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth felt her heart break for her cousin and a disbelief plague her. Rebecca's weakness now was unbelievable, Rebecca had always been the perfect portrayer of female strength in Elizabeth's eyes and the sight of such a strong woman broken, was unsettling.

Elizabeth sighed sadly, as she helped Rebecca to the bed. A broken heart was always able to bring even the strongest women to their knees. Rebecca lay on the bed looking at the ceiling unblinking and Elizabeth shuffled to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her cousin. She embraced her and Rebecca tears started to fall. At first, she sobbed dryly but soon the tears came leaking out. Once the copious tears started, they didn't stop for the rest of the night, and Elizabeth stayed by her side consoling her.

Elizabeth was the pillar of strength for her cousin that night, the pillar that Rebecca held on to from collapsing any further.

--

Jack stormed into the Black Pearl's cabin, a dangerous air about him in his every move. He roared as he started destroying everything in his path, he ripped maps, shattered bottles, threw things, and flipped things over aggressively. After his rage settled somewhat, he sat on his bed and placed his face in his hands. He felt hollow and somewhat overwhelmed, but most of all he couldn't help the feeling of hurt and despair.

Jack had undoubtedly lost his friends Will and Lizzie, but most importantly Rebecca. His beautiful livid angel… Rebecca. He laughed bitterly at himself and realized he was being pathetic. If he were in the past and saw the Jack Sparrow now (the one losing his remaining sanity over a bloody woman), he would shoot himself. Jack had always vowed not to fall in love, and yet he did.

"Look what love's done te ye," he sneered.

"Weakened you is all it did," he murmured harshly and soon he was back on his feet destroying things again.

_A/N: I hope readers have enjoyed this story so far. There is only one more chapter to go and then it's finished. Thank you to the reviewer __**xoxo-Gabriela-xoxo**__, I really appreciate it._

_-Ana_

**Review Please**!


	5. Happiness?

**Chapter 5: Happiness?**

The next morning, Jack woke up feeling completely tired and defeated. An overwhelming dread consuming him but he decided to continue with his plan to leave Porte Royale for good, forcefully pushing Rebecca out of his mind.

As the Pearl prepared to leave, a messenger scurried on deck and hastily knocked on the captain's cabin door.

Jack heard the knock and mumbled a grumpy 'come in'. A freckled, dark-haired boy came in nervously and peered cautiously at Jack.

"A letter for you, sir," the boy said timidly.

"Captain," Jack said sharply, "it's captain te ye."

"S-sorry C-c-captain," the boy stuttered as he handed Jack the letter with shaky hands. Jack smirked unnervingly to the boy but his smirk dropped when he saw the familiar handwriting, he sneered and the boy jumped.

"Was a response requested?" Jack asked steadily.

"No, C- captain," the boy said. Jack nodded and gave the poor boy a few coins as payment.

Jack scrutinized Rebecca's letter with his gaze as if it were a curse.

"Well she probably did a lot of cursin', the wench," Jack said as he tore the envelope open, when he reached in he felt the cool feel of a ring. He retrieved it and scowled deeply when he saw the Rebecca's engagement ring. He felt like throwing it across the room but resisted, plus he could make a fair amount of money for it. It was in fact made of the finest cut emeralds and silver. He placed it on his desk gently and opened the letter to start reading it.

"_Dearest Jack Sparrow,_

_My pirate, my love. I was going to write a letter cursing you and your ancestors, but I believe that is too predictable coming from my part. I'm writing this letter as a more peaceful farewell and I want to say that I love you. I had hope of a future together, the ocean alongside it. Of course, we don't get everything we want in life, and over the years and though my experiences, I've learned to accept it._

_I know I am not the most beautiful nor most precious woman to occupy your life, including your bed, but I'm not about to deny the fact that what we shared can be described by those two words. However, I do agree with you that we do have to move on, and continue on separate paths. We have to be content with saying that we just weren't for each other._

_I hope you find happiness in your life because I know I will find some in mine. I want to make it clear though that I do not ever want you to come back to me, because even though I love you, I will never take you back. I don't think I can forgive you for breaking my heart._

_Love,_

_Rebecca Theos"_

Jack smirked, his eyes hollow and void of any emotion, his heart felt heavy with sadness though. Nevertheless, he accepted this just as she did. He accepted that Rebecca was officially out of his life, her part of his story and his life, was simply over. Yet he couldn't help that large empty feeling in his heart, the one that was occupied by that amazing Rebecca Swann Theos.

But he promised himself one thing, he would never go back to her.

--

Rebecca sat alone in her room blankly staring out the window at the ocean. A small speck in the horizon told her that the Pearl and her captain were officially out of her life…out of her story. She smiled sadly, a lone tear escaping her eye; she looked up to the ceiling trying to keep the other tears from leaving her green eyes. She was a fool to believe that Jack, a bloody pirate, would really marry her and show her the world. She was a fool to believe they would live happily ever after.

Now she was defeated and felt as if hope for something good was just a mocking dream, a nightmare of sorts. Reality didn't have happy endings for everybody, and she was slowly starting to accept that too. Rebecca had written in the letter she had sent Jack that she would find happiness, but she knew it was an empty statement. She had believed she found her true love, the one to make her wishes come true by loving her as much as she did him and to make her the happiest woman. It was 'real' for a few short weeks, but she was once again a fool to believe it would last. Rebecca hadn't had a perfect life, in other words an easy one. She had only suffered one heartbreak before this and it wasn't nearly as painful or destructive. She cursed under her breath, as she realized she had fallen very deeply for the captain of the Black Pearl. She felt tears leave the confines of her eyes and she let out a sob. Weakness winning over her shattered strength. Rebecca hated herself for falling in love with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow.

But she promised herself one thing, she would never take him back, much less forgive him.

**The End.**

_A/N: I hope you liked my short story, this is the conclusion. Thank you for reading, and thank you very much to the individuals who reviewed!_

_Tell me what you thought about this story, in other words _**Review Please**_! :D_

_-Ana_


End file.
